Igon Vyrwel
Ser Igon Vyrwel is the brother of the current Lord Vyrwel, and the appointed captain of the guard at Highgarden. He is also the sworn sword of Gareth Tyrell, heir to the Reach. Appearance Igon is a broad shouldered knight, just about 5'11 tall. Igon has sunken green eyes and a slight trace of crow's feet around his eyes, making him look a few years past his age. He has light brown hair cut short and kept swept slightly to the right, with light stubble tracing his jaw. Igon has two small scars on the back of his left hand, where his thumb joins his hand. History Igon was born in 343 AC, the second son of Bryon Vyrwell and Laina Costayne. The maester at Darkdell tutored Igon in the basic literacy skills of reading and writing, and at the age of 9 Igon was sent to Three Towers. He would spend most of his childhood at Three Towers as a squire to his uncle Ser Luthor Costayne. Under his uncle’s training, Igon became a skilled swordsman and demonstrated talent at wielding a great sword with ease. Igon never seemed interested in wielding a lance or bow, but developed into a very skilled rider with constant practice. In his spare time, Igon would often explore and held a deep interest in castles. Igon would learn the intricacies of fortifying a castle or keep for defence. Igon would squire for Ser Luthor until the age of 17, when he was the last man standing in a melee held at Three Towers. Igon would be knighted for his performance, and would stay in Three Towers for another year. In 361 AC Igon received a raven that stated that his father had passed after a horse riding incident. He rode hard to Darkdell to witness the funeral of his father. With no further wishes of staying there, Igon would wander the Reach for a year before eventually going to Highgarden. Igon served as a member of the guard for six years. When the current Captain of the Guard passed due to illness, Igon seemed the most likely replacement. He displayed a natural gift of leadership in controlling the guardsmen, earning their respect and trust easily. In 368 AC Igon would appointed as the new Captain of the Guard. Important Events * 343 AC: Igon is born to Bryon Vyrwel and Laina Costayne. * 352 AC: Igon is sent to Three Towers to squire for Ser Luthor Costayne. * 360 AC: Igon wins a melee at Three Towers and is knighted. * 361 AC: Bryon Vyrwell passes; Igon returns to Darkdell. * 362 AC: Igon travels to Highgarden; serves as a guardsman. * 368 AC: Current Captain of the Guard passes; Igon appointed as Captain of the Guard. Recent Events 370 AC Fourth Moon, Summer He accompanied the host from the Reach as they travel to King's Landing to take part in the Grand Tournament. Family * Bryon Vyrwell, Father (313 - 361 AC) * Laina Costayne, Mother (320 AC) ** Brynden Vyrwell, Brother (341 AC) ** Igon Vyrwell (343 AC) References # Westeros Fighting Championship # A Long Night # The Joust Category:House Vyrwel Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi